


Sit Down

by sittingoverheredreaming



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittingoverheredreaming/pseuds/sittingoverheredreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Michiru likes to try new ways of having fun with Haruka. <br/>PWP, set many years into their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a experimental departure from my usual stuff, mostly I'm posting it because there are so few HaruMichi PWPs here. I hope you enjoy anyways!

There was a certain thrill that came every time Michiru suggested they try something new. Haruka could never say no to it. She got a certain look in her eye as she told Haruka what to do, the same look she got just before the first touch of her paintbrush on a fresh canvas. Haruka felt like she was a part of a grand artistic vision.

Today’s vision apparently involved Haruka tied to a kitchen chair, naked save for a blindfold.

“But Michi, I can’t see you like this.”

“And why,” Michiru began, pausing to be sure Haruka would hear the zipper on her dress go down, “should you need to see me?” Her dress brushed against Haruka’s knees and she stepped out of it. Haruka pictured how the light must be hitting her body, how beautiful she must look with every motion.

“The same reason I should like to touch you.” Bondage was something Michiru had introduced long ago, but Haruka struggled every time. To be so close and not be able to reach out with her hands… already she was wriggling as though she might break free.

Michiru’s heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she moved behind Haruka. She put her mouth very close to Haruka’s ear. A shiver ran down Haruka’s back, setting every nerve on high attention. “I hardly think either of those things are necessary.” She trailed kisses around Haruka’s ear and down her neck. One of her nipples grazed against Haruka’s back between the slats of the chair. Haruka longed to be able to turn, take it in her mouth, make Michiru feel as much as she was feeling and see it on her face.

As though she could read Haruka’s mind, Michiru reached around and cupped one of Haruka’s breasts. With the pad of her thumb, she teased at the nipple. Her other hand slipped down between her hips, fingertips landing right at the point Haruka began to get sensitive.

“Michiru…” Haruka strained her hands against their tether; she managed to stroke her fingers against Michiru’s thigh.

She stopped and moved out of reach. “Now now, Haruka, none of that.”

“But I want you.”

“Is that so?” Her heels clicked again, moving to the front. One hand landed on Haruka’s shoulder, and then she had Haruka’s thighs between hers, straddling. Haruka moved as much as she could, wanting nothing more than to move her leg up to the warmth at the apex of Michiru’s thighs, but her ankles were tied too securely.

“Is this better?” Michiru leaned in just close enough that Haruka could feel her breath, body heat, the faint ghosting of the barest touch, but nothing more. Only their legs connected.

“No.”

“Oh dear. That’s no good.” For a moment Haruka thought she was going to move away again, but then to her greatest joy, she kissed her on the mouth. Haruka responded hungrily, the one touch she was allowed had to be made the most of. Michiru pressed against her, chest to chest. Her hands snaked down along Haruka’s sides until they brushed against her hip bones.  Haruka bucked, and Michiru broke away.

“Come back.”

“It seems to me you want something else.”

“No, I don’t, I—“

But Michiru had already pushed her knees apart and stepped between them. She kissed her way down Haruka’s chest and stomach, stopping just below her belly button. “Hm, you don’t want anything else? I should stop?” She rested her arm against Haruka’s thigh.

“That’s maybe… not what I meant.”

Michiru made a humming sound that vibrated against Haruka’s thigh. “You should always speak clearly and say what you mean, Haruka.” She kissed the inside of her knee. “Otherwise I might get confused.”

“I’m sor—“ Michiru worked upwards with her mouth, kissing and biting and sucking at the soft skin of Haruka’s inner thigh. The further she got the slower she went, pausing to let her teeth and tongue work on little patterns that sent Haruka reeling. “Michiru…” she breathed. “Keep moving.”

“As you wish.” She lingered no longer, letting her lips trail up quickly to kiss the joint between Haruka’s legs and hips. Her nose brushed against Haruka’s center, and then her mouth—Haruka gasped—and then Michiru kept going, moving down her other leg.

“You tease.”

“What did I say about speaking clearly? I am only doing as you asked.”

“How can I speak clearly if I can’t think clearly?”

Michiru smiled against her skin. “Perhaps you raise a good point.” She kissed her way closer to Haruka’s crotch. “Next time I’ll not make you worry so. There will be no talking.”

Haruka chuckled. “How cru—“

Michiru pressed her mouth against Haruka’s lower lips, tongue coaxing its way around her clit. Haruka braced her feet against the floor, pushing to grind as well as she could. Michiru followed her rhythm. Her mouth moved in time with every swell, building Haruka up with finesse. Haruka maneuvered her hand to grab onto the base of the hair, her grip going tight as she crested into ecstasy. She gasped, wishing she could grab onto Michiru instead, pull her close and ravish her as she finishes. Her wrists and ankles strained against their bonds even as she came down. Michiru let her feel her grin before moving away.

“Was that so bad?” she asked, undoing the ties at Haruka’s ankles and rubbing the irritated skin with her soft fingers.

“Yes,” Haruka said, still breathing heavy. “You’ll have to make it up to me.”

“Oh?” Michiru loosed her hands and came around to the front to remove the blind fold. “How shall I do that?”

Haruka grabbed her hips and pulled her into her lap. “I can think of a few ways.”


End file.
